1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for managing, exchanging, and trading time, knowledge, or both. More particularly, the present invention may relate to an interactive mechanism for, managing, exchanging, and trading time, knowledge, or both.
2. Background of the Invention
Time and knowledge are important aspects of human life, without which human beings can hardly progress, evolve, or even survive. Over time, knowledge has evolved both in breadth and depth and accumulated significantly. Such accumulation, well recognized as an “explosion of knowledge” in our time, has made managing time and/or knowledge more and more important. Recently, knowledge management has received increasing recognition in its importance, as reduction of time spent in non-productive knowledge search and knowledge duplication or regeneration remain a key to efficiency.
Prior developments on the topic are limited, mostly limited to ways of storing, processing, and organizing information in a database. Existing systems mostly deal with the static storage of knowledge. Therefore, there is a need for a system and a method that are capable of managing time, knowledge, or both.